The Last Petal
by ppiglette
Summary: CHAPTER 8 is up!Sasusaku: Time has passed by quickly and Sakura still remains hopeful for his return. She is stronger now, but nobody believes her. She's determined to prove them wrong. [dropped]
1. Default Chapter

"Where is Sakura?!" boomed a deep commanding voice. Appearing from the shadows stood a tall and dark haired ninja. His eyes were sharp, and his black bangs framing his handsome yet arrogant face. His arm was bleeding excessively from a recent battle but he was still physically powerful to walk the great distance he had.

"You're, you're Itachi! Those Sharingan eyes! You must be!" the old fisherman stuttered helplessly.

"Where is she?!" shouted the ninja once more, this time sounding more aggravated. The ninja gripped the old fisherman's throat threateningly.

"She…she moved…" the old man replied with difficulty.

"I will repeat my question and you better answer me directly. If not, I'll tear your flesh piece by piece." hissed the ninja impatiently.

The old man coughed and shook his head. Screaming with anger, the ruthless ninja dug his kunai straight into the man's throat. The elder's blood splattered on the young man's face and he felt the warm blood touch his lips. He licked it cruelly.

"You should have answered, old man." With that, he stood up and kicked the man's body before leaving, making the corpse fall carelessly into the deep waters. While heading further into the center of Konoha Village, he felt the presence of another fisherman who ran away fearing his own safety.

"I must not waste time," muttered the ninja, looking intently at his severe wound, "Only she can heal me."

* * *

"If only he would return," wished a pink-haired girl softly. Her hair was shoulder-length. She wore a crimson dress that flowed down to her knees gracefully. Her fingers were tugging unconsciously at her pink bangs as she recalled her past memories. 

Sakura was standing on a grassy lime-colored hill with scattered white lilies. The wind blew softly and she felt the grass tickle her ankles. She gazed dreamily down at the village in front of her. It was her home; it was where she had lived her entire life. It was where she had made wonderful friends, and among them were the three utmost important people: Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke-kun. She flinched at the thought of Sasuke.

Suddenly, an Anbu member appeared in front of her. He was tall and had brown chestnut hair. _'I wonder what's under the mask,_' Sakura wondered.

"Nandeska, you shouldn't be just protecting me. The whole village needs you more than I do. I'm fine on my own."

"We have reason to believe that Uchiha Itachi is after you. An Anbu member has reported that a dead fisherman was spotted near your old house. One of them escaped and informed us that Itachi demanded for you. He must have known where your former residence was."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Itachi?" Her knees began giving away but she forced herself to stand straight.

"Is that all?" she asked calmly.

"..Hai." the Anbu responded. He stood there, immobile. She waited, but he never left. She looked around and then stared back at him.

"Then you should leave." Sakura told him coldly. She hated feeling weak and hopeless, something she thought she had outgrown over the years. When _he_ left, she decided that she wouldn't be so weak like this. Now, there was an Anbu that was determined to stay by her side.

"I'm a medical doctor trained by Tsunade and I'm a Jounin. Isn't that enough for you?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Gomen." The Anbu was about to leave when Sakura felt a pang of faint guilt.

"Matte. Sumimasen. What I said earlier…" Sakura said apologetically.

"Ie. It's alright. Soyanara," he said briefly and disappeared.

'_I don't know what is making me snap like that,'_ wondered Sakura, _"I've been feeling frustrated lately…"_

"What does Itachi want with me? I don't even…" confused and lost in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't even hear someone running towards her.

"Sakura-chan!!!" wailed a blonde young man with faint whiskers. The blonde man jumped on her back and wrapped his thick arms around her neck, unintentionally squeezing her.

"Get off!" Sakura grunted under the blonde's weight. _'Damn you!'_ screamed the inner Sakura.

"Treat me to some ramen?" Naruto pleaded. Over the years, his face has turned more masculine and looked more mature, however his personality has obviously not changed a bit.

"GET OFF YOU DAMN BAKA!!!!" shouted Sakura throwing Naruto down on the ground with immense force.

"Gah!" Naruto said, letting out a cry of pain.

Sakura looked at him with irritation written all over her face. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Jump and wail like that on me again and I will seriously hurt you."

"Seriously?" Naruto's eyes widened. He looked so innocent all of a sudden.

Sakura gave him a look. "Ie."

"Sakura!" Naruto was about to lunge at her to hug her, but she stepped out of the way quick enough to make him fall flat on his face.

Sakura sighed and looked back down at the town before her. She always loved to go on this hill. It was the highest hill in Konoha and she usually went up here to simply enjoy the view and reflect on things.

"Sakura-chan?" mumbled Naruto. Rubbing the large lump that just formed on his head, he slowly got up.

"Hai?"

"Hokage-sama wants a word with you." Naruto said seriously.

"Eh?" Sakura turned around to face the beaten Naruto. She grinned. He looked ridiculous, and to think he managed to become a Jounin. _'So Tsunade-sama wants to speak with me…'_

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sakura shook her head.

There was a slight pause and a sudden first idea popped into his mind. "AH! Is it because you have finally realized your attraction to a handsome blonde guy like me?" Naruto asked happily.

Sakura gaped at him and blinked.

"Eh?!?!?!"

Sakura pounded him on the face and yelled loudly, "Why would I like a guy like you?!"

It was evening when Sakura got back to her apartment. The sky had darkened and the clouds came quickly clogging what was left of the setting sun. Walking quietly, she hummed a tune and thought about what Tsunade-sama said.

"I sent an Anbu to protect you."

"Hai.." Sakura began.

"You reject my offer?" Tsunade raised and eyebrow, daring her subordinate to continue her sentence.

Sakura paused. "Well, you should be a little more faithful. I am after all your former student and I-" Sakura was interrupted by Tsunade's silencing finger.

"Just be careful."

Sakura was a former student of Tsunade and her medical and fighting skills were one of the best in Konoha. She was naturally good at molding chakra, learning a few jutsus were easy. However, learning about the human body and its functions were more difficult to comprehend. Sakura has always been excellent in her studies, but during her medicine training, she had to work twice as hard. Now that she had thought about it, she owed the strict and gamble-addict Hokage for what she had become.

Back in the present time, Sakura continued on walking and humming dreamily.

Suddenly, she heard movement and sensed a presence. She reached in her back pocket but then the enemy quickly threw a kunai at her pocket to stop her. She hadn't sense the enemy so near!

As expected, Anbu members appeared and began attacking the enemy. She tried to catch at least one glimpse of the attacker but he was too fast. All she saw was an immense black shadow with red sharingan eyes. It must be Itachi. The Anbu were right.

Sakura was about to back away from the fighting scene when Itachi's hand grabbed her from behind. She opened her mouth to scream but the other hand cupped her mouth. Sakura attempted to bite him but failed miserably. His grip was firm and rough. Itachi flipped her on to his back and jumped quickly on to a nearby tree. She tried a summoning spell but he stopped her easily with his hand. Had the Anbu members not noticed that he kidnapped her? That was when she saw Itachi's clone fighting the Anbus. _Kusooooo_

Sakura found herself being carried by Itachi further and further away from the battle scene. That was when she noticed his left hand. It was bleeding horribly, and she could tell Itachi was trying to fight the pain while carrying her.

Out of nowhere, several kunai shot at Itachi. One of them hit Itachi on the back, extremely near Sakura."Damn you!' the inner sakura shouted. Itachi quicken his pace and they lost the Anbu. Knowing that Itachi was weakening, she pounded her fist on his back, pushing the kunai on his back even further. He growled in pain and quickly hid under the roots of a huge tree. He pulled her off of him and for the first time, looked at her.

Sakura gasped. "Sas-"

Staring at her with sharp Sharingan eyes was Sasuke. His bangs a slightly longer then when she had last seen him and his face was angry and alert.

Go! Escape now! 'KILL HIM!' screamed the inner sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" her eyes widened she stared at him in disbelief.

She couldn't move an inch. She wasn't able to lift her kunai or perform any jutsus. She couldn't stand up either. Straining her mind to move her muscles but failed she let out a cry of misery. _What was he doing here? Why did he want to see her?_ She was so sure it was Itachi. All along…

* * *

You see, I deleted this story awhile ago, but when i went to the sasusaku forum I found and saw my story on his/her list of recommendations for sasusaku, well I felt like putting it back up again. Lol. Well forgive me, for taking it down. But beware, I've been having major writers block for practically all my stories. ; 


	2. chapter 2

Sakura let out a soft and long exhale. Her grip on the kunai tighten. _I would not let my past emotions blind what is to be done!_

"What are you deciding?" Sasuke asked her, almost mockingly. _He's not even least bit worried about the position he's in!_

The sound of his familiar voice made her falter helplessly. Her hand shook uncontrollably and Sakura felt her fingers loosely drop the kunai. _His voice…it brings back so much memories. So familiar. _The kunai dropped hard against the damp muddy forest floor.

"You're weak." Sasuke said, eyes narrowed.

Still unable to move and think properly, Sakura simply stared, fighting weakly to control her emotions.

Sakura wanted to cry, hug him and whisper his name over and over again. There was, however another side of her that wanted to kill him, for the good of the village. He was an s-rank criminal, a danger to the village. Sakura had sworn to protect it and everyone in it. _This can't be an exception!_

Again, she tried to reach the kunai but her hand couldn't reach it. Not because it was too far from where she was standing, but because secretly, deep down, she couldn't do it. He was her former teammate, someone she had shared many memorable memories, and he was also her childhood crush. She wished she could be more loyal to the village, but it was almost impossible for her to be.

Sasuke stood there, with a tired but amused smirk. If he wanted to, even with his injured arm, he could easily have killed her. _After so many years, she's still weak, Sasuke thought disapprovingly. If I had stayed in that damn village, I might be just like her, pathetic and weak._

"I need you to heal my arm." Sasuke said impatiently, breaking Sakura's train of thoughts.

Sakura looked up, as if surprised to find him standing in front of her. She didn't reply. Her eyes were blank and looked misty.

"Your former teammate is asking you a favor." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. _Sakura is getting on my last nerve. _Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widen at his sentence.

Sakura looked at his bleeding hand. She knew right away it was already getting infected, and it wasn't a normal cut. Someone had a very powerful jutsu to break his nerves in that hand and shatter the bones. The hand look completely useless and for the first time since she's since Sasuke, she wondered how he had carried her and fight all at once with only one hand. He shouldn't be able to even more it. How did he cup her mouth before?

"You're going to harm Konoha after I heal you, correct?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"What if I do?" Sasuke asked, his eyes lingering on her face, observing her expression.

"Sasuke…" Sakura could already feel the tears push against her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Annoying as always." Sasuke said his face, looking impatient and irritated.

"You've changed so much…" Sakura began sobbing. Her hand went up to cup her face, letting her soft pink hair fall over her hands._Could it be that bruise seal? Has it reactivated?_

"Its… its that seal isn't?" Sakura said chockingly. She shook her head. "You've changed so much, and…" She sniffed before continued, "you never even said goodbye."

Sasuke didn't respond. She removed her hands from her face and looked directly into his eyes. Sakura could feel her face heat up and her eyes starting to quickly water again.

"I waited for so long…hoping that one day you would come back…" Here, her voice cracked.

"If you can't heal me then fine. I'll find another alternative." Sasuke said finally and was about to get up and leave but Sakura's hand shot up to grab him. She accidently grabbed him on his wounded arm and he howled in pain. She loosened her grip and grabbed his black shirt instead.

"Gomen.." she apologized.

Sasuke grunted a reply.

"Onegai…don't leave…" she pleaded.

Sasuke tried to shake her off but had no success. He was too weak from his injuries. Suddenly, out of nowhere came the pain from his back.

"Kusoo..the kunais on my back…" he cursed remembering the anbu's attacks.

There was a long silence. Sasuke was busy trying to rid the pain of his body and Sakura trying to recollect herself.

In a tiny voice, Sakura said "Let me heal you." Sasuke looked at her for a moment, a little surprised that she was going to heal him.

Sakura pulled the kunais out skillfully. She could tell easily by the way his back arched every now and then that Sasuke was trying extremely hard to hold in his cries of pain. Sakura softly pulled his shirt off, revealing his hard muscled chest. He was sweaty and blood covered his back. She removed her emergency cleaning clothes and gently cleaned his wounds, trying hard to concentrate on the wounds rather then his admirable body. Sakura began focusing her chakra on her palms and felt her hand burn from the amount of chakra she produced. Feeling lightly dizzy she pushed her palms against his back. Sasuke gave several low groans of pain but most of the time was silent. _The wound is too great. I'm losing chakra._

Sakura was about to stop because she was getting a heavy headache but then decided that she must finish her job. His body needed enormous amount of chakra and the wound didn't help either. Finally, when she was done, she wrapped the wound with bandages and tied it carefully.

"Done." She whispered and felt even more dizzy then before. Her hands grabbed the earth and dug her fingers into the ground. Her vision blurred quickly and she felt as if the earth was moving underneath her. _Nani?_


	3. chapter 3

The sky was now dark, the clouds hiding the luminous moon. The air was filled with the scent of an upcoming rain storm and sensing this, squirrels and other small animals rush to their homes for safety. The forest ground was humid and under the dim sky a human shadow could be seen, carrying another on its back.

"Kuso..." Sasuke murmured. Sakura had fainted after she transferred her chakra into his body to heal him. Now he was almost completely healed, thanks to her help. However, he was left with the task to find shelter for both of them since he could tell from observing the sky that a rainstorm was forming quickly.

Sasuke was tempted to leave Sakura lying there on the ground near the tree trunk but he decided that the least he could do to return the favor was to carry her to shelter. He felt her stir but he could tell from her movement that she wasn't conscious yet. He finally reached an old looking tree with a thick bark that had a hollow hole underneath. Sasuke decided that to be their shelter and slowly placed Sakura inside the hole before himself.

Once the two were settled under the ancient and massive tree, Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was breathing softly, her chest rising up and down every so often. The hole under the tree wasn't exactly large so he felt slightly crowded. The two of them were able to lie down all the way but they would be touching either and he cringed at the thought.

Although its been years since he's been with Sakura, he still remembered the way she clung to him all the time and how she always repeated his name over and over again for absolutely no reason at all. None that he could find anyway.

Sasuke tried to find some sort of alternative to the small space provided by the old tree, but in the end he gave up and decided to go to sleep.

Just when he was ready to doze off into a deep slumber, Sakura switched her position, turned so that her body was facing him and her hands circled around his arm. Sasuke tensed and was about to jerk his hand away but something stopped him. Sakura's face looked extremely content, pressed against his arm and she had such an innocent smile on her face...

"Nani...?" Sasuke muttered under his breathe.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, her voice vaguely muffled because of her closeness to his arm. For a brief instant he thought that she was awake and fully conscious until he realized that she was just talking in her sleep.

Sasuke looked up helplessly at the top of the tree trunk, seeing the dark brown clumps of dirt and loose roots of smaller plants growing inside the tree.

"Sasuke-kun, please come back..." Sakura's voice was a little louder this time, showing signs of pleading.

Sasuke turned his head to face Sakura's face, looking at her curiously. _What's going on in her head?_

"Why did you leave me, leave all of Konoha, for that...revenge? I know you tell me you are an avenger, but why did you decide that? I offered to help you. I know I can't be much help, but I was really going to do my best... I miss you so much. I really was going to do my best, why does no one belive in me? I have grown stronger. I really did..." continued Sakura.

Sasuke jerked his hand away from her, hoping it would shut her up. He hated when she spoke like this, a sort of deep affection in her words and voice. After his family's death, he no longer wanted to hear that same affection and love. Sasuke wasn't sure for what reason, but it irritated something inside of him, to hear the same love shown in the words. Much to his dismay, Sakura kept going.

"Everyday, I would sit on top of the grassy hill in Konoha, hoping to see you walk into the gate of Konoha again. For your return..." here Sakura smiled sadly."Of course, you never came back. How stupid was I?" Sakura's voice trembled her eyes still closed.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed exasperatedly. _He didn't want to hear this! _

He pushed his way out of the tree hole and stood there on the muddy floor, the rain beating on his back. Sakura awoke from her unconscious sleep because of his scream, totally unaware of the things she had murmured and said during her knock out. She looked around a little confused of her surroundings but understood when she heard the rain outside.

"Sasuke-kun... did he bring me here?" Sakura thought.

Sakura poked her head out of the tree hole and saw Sasuke bent on his knees with one of his hands grabbing his injured hand. _He shouldn't be out in the rain! His wounds haven't completely healed and the rain would make him start bleeding again!_

Sakura rushed out to aid him but he pulled away coldly.

"Get away!" he screamed and with his good hand pushed her away, making her fall onto to the filthy muddy ground. Sakura grimaced at the pain that shot through her leg. She knew right away that she had sprained her ankle. Her hands traveled to her ankle and rubbed it carefully, measuring the level of sprain in her ankle. _It's a little severe, but I've got to help Sasuke first..._

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was struggling in pain his hands covered in bright red blood. His face twisted into an evident expression that showed that his arm was in stinging pain. Sakura dragged herself to him and tried again to help him inside the hole. Sasuke tried to push her away once more but failed because of the intense pain. Finally he gave in and went back into the hole with her.

"Itai" Sakura cried softly to herself. _Carrying him back to the hole was painful because of her ankle._

When the two finally managed to get into the shelter again, Sasuke was barely able to hold consciousness. The wound in his arm had reopened because of his harsh movements.

Sakura helped him lay against the tree wall and mentioned him to take off his shirt. He struggled a bit but finally was able to pull free from the shirt. Sakura tended him carefully with her skillfully hands and he saw how she would wince at times because of her ankle injury. She didn't use chakra to heal him this time because she was still weak but she cleaned it with her remaining medical materials and applied a soft cream on top to help it heal as much as possible.

While she worked on his throbbing arm, he observed her carefully seeing that she was weakening from fatigue. Finally, just as she finished she let out a sigh and leaned her back against the tree wall as well. Her eyes closed and he could tell that she was extremely tired from the entire day. Soon, her head flopped to the side, indicating that she was fast asleep. Again, he kept observing her, a question forming slowly in his head.

_Why does she try so hard, even when I constantly push her away?_ Sasuke saw her shiver from the cold atmosphere and he felt compelled to somehow comfort her.

Hesitating only a little, he scooted over to where she sat and wrapped his good arm around her into a rough and firm embrace. He pressed her against his own body and let her head rest on his chest for warmth.


	4. chapter 4

Sakura was slightly conscious when the warmth of Sasuke's body left her. The sun's rays penetrated between the gaps of the old tree's roots shone and warmed her frail body. Sakura felt sleep overtake her and she didn't realize the absence of Sasuke as she slowly begin to drift back to sleep. Half way in her sleep, Sakura suddenly jerked awake.. She sat up straight and her eyes searched throughout tiny tree hole.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked out loud even though she knew he wasn't nearby.

When was it that she felt him leave her side? Matte. How did he end up being 'at her side' in the first place?

Sakura pushed the thought to the back of her head and bolted out of the tree.

"Sasuke-kun?!" _He can't leave. Not yet. Its too soon._

It has been a couple of hours since she had woken up. There were no signs of Sasuke anywhere and Sakura had walked a great deal within the jagged forest.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered softly. Just when she took a step further, she felt the floor beneath her crumble rapidly. Her hands immediately tried to grasp anything solid that would hold her atop but all she managed were clumps of soil.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to form a replacement technique to end up at the top of the trap but she had hit the ground before she could. (a/n seriously I know little about the Justus, they always confuse me when they are mentioned.) The pain surge through her body and even worse, the sprained ankle she had yesterday worsened.

Since Sakura knew it would be impossible for her to get back outside of this animal trap in her current state, she decided to nourish her wounds. Finally, she was done. She stood up as steadily as possible and held the pressure off her right foot, the one in which she had sprained the night before. Sakura had bandaged it to strengthen her ankle, but precautions were always best. It was one of the top rules she had learned when she studied to be a medic ninja. That was when she felt a presence.

"Name yourself!" Sakura commanded in a low tone.

Soon a shadow appeared at the opening of the animal trap and she recognized who it was.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said almost to herself.

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. "What were you doing, falling into the animal trap I placed? Its made obvious for the human eye yet you still fell into it anyway."

Sakura didn't answer, the joy within her was bursting to come out, although she held it in as much as possible. She was glad that she could see him again.

Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared behind her. His hands grabbed her waist firmly and soon Sakura found herself back on the ground.

Sakura blushed at the brief feeling of being held by Sasuke.

"You're wounds!" Sakura burst out in remembrance.

Sasuke turned his back to her, adjusting the trap and fixing the flaws that Sakura had created.

"I'm fine." He murmured appearing tired of her.

Sakura stood there, not knowing if she should stay there and walk back to the tree hole with his company or go back alone. Sakura wasn't even sure if he was coming back with her.

As if hearing her silent thoughts, Sasuke sighed and got up. Before Sakura could say anything he clutched her waist with one hand and with his weak hand, supported her knees so that he was carrying her in his arms. He jumped high onto the tree and began the trip back home. Sakura was shocked to find her being carried by the usually cold and ignorant shinobi. Once they got back to the entrance of the tree hole, he set her down roughly on the ground.

Sakura felt the desire to be close to him once again. His body was warm and comforting and when he had set her down, she instantly felt cold and empty.

"I'll return with food." Sasuke said briefly and disappeared. Sasuke was planning to go back to living on his own, but Sakura can't seem to be able to even walk around the forest safely, let alone hunt for food. There was also the fact that his arm wasn't completely healed and needed her healing chakra…

Sasuke returned shortly with two fish in his hand. Without saying anything, he squatted down near the entrance of the tree hole and started setting a fire. Sakura hesitantly went out to join Sasuke.

"Stay back." Sasuke commanded and forming the familiar seals, he blew out a rich blazing fire that immediately connected with the wood. Sakura sat admiring the powerful and noble flames that twisted and whirled. Sasuke placed the two fish on the extra wood sticks and connected it carefully with the set up he already made.

"Ano…" Sakura began. She didn't know what to say. Sakura hated the uncomfortable silence that had taken place between them recently. Before Sasuke had left, there would always be that quiet comfortable bond between them, and Sakura would always cherish the welcoming silence between them. Now however, it was cold and isolated.

When the fish were cooked, he quietly handed Sakura the larger portion of the fish. "HELL YA! He cares about me!" yelled the inner sakura triumphantly. Although her other half thought differently.

"Ano…Sasuke, you should take the larger fish. You were the one who went through all the trouble and caught them after all…" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Just take it and shut up." Sasuke hissed unintentionally. _Sakura talked way too much._

The thought of him reaching over to her and hugging her to help her withstand the cold night yesterday made her blush deeply.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Sasuke said, "What happened last night would never happen again."

After they ate, Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways for awhile. Sasuke went to train to renew his senses. It was already a day and a half that he didn't train or did anything that exercised his body. Sakura, who didn't find practicing jutsus and such was necessary, went to gather some wild berries instead.

"These berries, they're stained yellow, but their original color is actually blue…" Sakura found this to her disturbance. What had made these berries she found near a small lake yellow? Their species were meant to be blue. Something must have somehow switched their normal developing patterns. Sakura studied the leaves again.

"Pointy thin and textured…" This was a very common blueberry bush. Why was it that these few bushes are yellow? Sakura kept repeating the question in her mind.

Suddenly someone appeared behind her. She twirled around and without warning threw a kunai at the enemy. It was caught easily by the man.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, completely surprised.

"Aa." He replied shortly.

They stood there in silence for awhile, both sides unsure of what to say. Well mostly Sakura. Sasuke had little interest in communicating with his healer.

"Your wound, its bleeding again…" Sakura noted. Being a medical ninja, she always carried around a bag of medical products.

Without saying anything much, she walked calmly towards Sasuke, lifted his arm and began nursing it. Sasuke glared at her, annoyed that he had to be treated like a helpless child. Once she was done he quickly jerked his hand out of her grip.

Sakura looked hurt for only a brief second until she recovered her normal kind face with a smile.

"Sakura, my wound is getting better. I no longer need you." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura stared bewildered at his cold sentence.

"Go home." Sasuke said dismissively and was about to disappear but Sakura grabbed his hand quickly.

"Matte Sasuke. Your wound, after examining it today…" Sakura said a little hesitant. After the way he carelessly dismissed her she wasn't sure why she should be helping him. But the thought of him with such an injury and without her care…

Sasuke didn't turn around but she knew he was listening.

"It wouldn't be completely heal until a year or so. I don't know who you fought with that gave such a strange wound but I know for certain that that injury wouldn't heal for a long time." Sakura explained.

"Ie. It has already healed fast through the night. I'm predicting that I would be healthy after a week or so." Contradicted Sasuke.

"You're wrong, from what I'm seeing, it would only temporarily heal itself but then it would reopen again. I've never had a case like this before but I know this from observations. The cells aren't stable, the wounds that do replicate are thin and weak. Sooner or later it would tear and I would have to heal you again."

There was a long pause from Sasuke. "You're saying that I have to stay with you for a year?"

The way he said it…. Sakura thought. She felt herself wince from the harsh sentence. _Why was she helping him? It was certainly not for his personality. She wasn't too much into looks either. He was the most horrible man she could possibly love. Why did she?_

Sasuke sighed. He turned to face her and gave a long tired look. Sakura hadn't noticed it but he looked extremely tired and worn out.

"I'm going back to the tree." Sasuke murmured.

"I'll go with you too I guess." Sakura said softly, forgetting about the blueberries.

It was raining again. The clouds were thick and virulent across the pitch black sky. The atmosphere around Sakura had been reflecting her mood lately. To think that for many years she had wished for the return of Sasuke and the clearing of his name. Now that she was with him, she wondered angrily why she cared for him so much.

The two of them flew from tree to tree. Sakura suddenly felt a jolt of pain as she landed on one of the slippery branches. She quickly grabbed onto the branch to avoid falling onto the ground. She was very high up so she couldn't let go. Sakura tried to swing herself upwards but her ankle hurted so much she could barely concentrate.

"I forgot that I had a sprain ankle…" she cursed under her breath. Her left arm grew weary and her fingers felt numb. The branch mosten and her tired fingers began slipping, unable to hold on for her entire body.

Stupid girl, Sasuke thought as he saw Sakura fall onto the muddy ground. She wobbled up to stand but being so weak she fell back on the ground. Sasuke gave a grunt of disapproval and jumped onto the ground to land right next to her.

"What level are you now? Still genin?" He asked insultingly.

Sakura looked at him with heat rising from inside of her. She glared at him and stood up as best as she could. Stubbornly she began walking ahead of her, trying to show him that she wasn't so weak. She really wasn't, but with him around....

Sasuke looked at her with a hint of amusement and walked towards the right instead of straight forward. Sakura looked back quickly, careful not to lose her pride and when she saw the direction he went towards, she blushed. Sakura did not have good sense of direction. Pretending not to have gone the wrong way, she casually (the best she could with her bruises) walked behind Sasuke.

editSince I reposted these chapters all reversed (thanks to reviewer sakura itoe) So I'm fixing it right now. I also edited some of the contents of each chapter so please check back and reread it. I'll upload chapter 7 asap.


	5. chapter 5

"Sakura-chan!!!!" screamed a blonde ninja. The small blob ran towards Sakura, not noticing the silent shadow behind her.

Sasuke watched uneasily. He didn't like Konoha. Seeing the blonde ninja brought him childhood memories of when the three were still in Team 7. That was something Sasuke wanted to avoid, the past. Every time he thought about it, not that he thought about it often, it made him feel weak and vulnerable. Always part of the weak, surrounded by the weak, and thus he himself was weak. That was why he left, and to think that now he had to come back…

Sakura smiled gratefully at the sight of her close teammate. The fields of Konoha was green and luscious. The grass were tall and strong and the sky clear. The street were crowded as always filled with the smell of fried cooking and noodles. The air was warm and Sakura felt a relief that spread through her at the thought of being home.

"Hey there Naruto!" The happiness within her was evident. She even went as far is hugging Naruto, something she would have never considered.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where were-" Naruto halted. His cerulean eyes traveled behind her to observe a dark shadow leaning against a tree. Naruto paused a bit and squinted his eyes. Sasuke revealed himself from the shadow and stared coldly at Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, completely shocked.

Sasuke glared back at the ninja. He felt himself tense from the sight of his rival. The last time he saw Naruto was during their battle.

"Sakura? Why did…"

Naruto's surprised face altered into a fuming expression. His hands were on his side, a blue chakra already forming round the palm of his right hand. Sasuke was prepared for this reaction. He stepped out from under the tree and blinked. His once onyx eyes morphed into a scarlet red with dashes of circular symbols, the mangekyou sharingan.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, her joy disappeared immediately. It had not occurred to her that this would have happened. Even though she yelled, they didn't hear her. The crowd around them was too busy to have noticed the fight that was about to start amidst the crowd.

Naruto, not knowing that she was going to jump in between, charged with his Rasengan at full force.

"STOP!!" she yelled again before jumping between them.

Naruto eyes widened and withdrew the chakra immediatly. However, the blow was still painful and Sakura fell to the ground, her hands over her stomach. Sakura struggled for air but the people around her stepped carelessly back and forth near her, making her dizzy for the lack of oxygen.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled with concern. HE pushed his way out of the crowd and bent down.

"Daijoubu? Gomen.." Naruto asked kneeling down beside the limp figure of Sakura.

"Hai…" Sakura forced a smile on and struggled to get back up.

Sasuke watched silently, with no expression on his face. _The girl was stupid to have jumped in between them._ He looked around to make sure no one had seen him. At this time of the day he was safe from reconition…

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and gave him a long meaningful stare.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she got up with his help. "Sasuke is going to stay with me in my apartment. Please don't tell anyone." Sakura knew that it was going to be an entire year and it was impossible for everyone to be fooled for that long. However, Sakura was determined to stretch the risk as much as possible. She would plan an alternative during the way.

"Why the hell do you want that bastard in your apartment?!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet Naruto!" Sakura whispered loudly. "Lets go to my apartment first, alright?" Sakura glanced around to see if anyone was staring at them with suspicion.

Naruto gave another glare at Sasuke, who glared back and they both followed silently after Sakura.

They arrived at the small-secluded home of Sakura. It was connected with other little cubicles and the entrance into the building was through a single front door. Sakura let Sasuke and Naruto in silently, her mind thinking of a way to convince Naruto to keep it a secret.

_As I predicted, this is going to be hard_ Sakura thought miserably.

Sakura pressed the elevator button and the group entered. Sakura looked uneasily at Naruto who looked at her with curiousity on her explanation. Sakura knew he was trying hard not to burst out and start yelling his head off.

_Good, he realizes how serious this is_. Sakura thought approvingly.

Sasuke, didn't look at either of them. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be resting and tired at the same time. The elevator rang and the doors slided open. The three quietly walked to Sakura's apartment but when they reached the door, Sasuke insisted that he would rather stay outside for the time being.

Sakura's apartment was small and neatly organized. It consists of a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. Immediately after entering the apartment, Naruto started screaming, as expected.

"Sakura! Just what are you thinking? Do you know the consequences of holding an s-class criminal in your apartment? Plus he is a betrayer! To all of US!" Naruto boomed.

Sakura looked at Naruto without a blinking. Her emerald eyes held a sorrow deep in its depths and looked moist. Sakura just listened silently, allowing Naruto to regurgitate all his feelings so that he would be ready to listen when she starts explaining.

"I've always known you to be a level headed ninja, but this? Its just a childhood crush! Its just a damn childhood crush!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura eyes widened and her entire body tensed. Her hands held tightly to the couch that she was sitting on, avoiding the need to start yelling and losing her control. She closed her eyes in strain to keep her emotions in. Naruto continued with his yelling and Sakura tuned out. Its been years since shes seen Sasuke. The nights in the woods confirmed that she still loved him, even when he might not for once cared for her. But then, how would you explain the many times he still saved her?

"You know what Sakura? Sasuke doesn't love you! He doesn't give a shit about you!"

Even though she knew this, it hurted the way Naruto actually voiced the thought that always stayed in her mind. It was one thing to think about it, it was another to actually confirm and say it aloud.

"Naruto…" She began uncomfortably.

"Why the hell do you throw yourself for a guy like him?"

"Naruto. Get out." Sakura said, her voice shaking, and stood up. Maybe she should explain it to him some other time, some time when he was more used to the fact that her decision was made up.

"No. You listen to me so that you can think over this decision!" Naruto's eyes flared.

"Shut up. You have no idea what I'm feeling or thinking. Get out." Sakura said, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Sasuke is a fucking piece of shit who doesn't care about you at all!"

Out of nowhere a hand smacked Naruto on his right cheek. Naruto's once angry eyes turned bewildered. His hand went up to cup his right cheek and looked at Sakura disbelievingly. Her face was filled with pure rage, and her body was trembling from the overloading emotions.

Naruto understood. No matter what he said, she wouldn't listen to him. She was too much in love with Sasuke. He wasn't even sure if she considered him to be her friend anymore. Naruto exited the room after giving Sakura one last glance.

It was quiet when Naruto left and Sakura could feel herself about to burst in tears. She slowly got up and headed toward the door where Sasuke was still standing. He didn't wonder why Naruto stormed off. He was always like that and Sasuke really didn't want him around anyway. He didn't want to be here in this past home of his, surrounded by familiar feelings. He was half considering that he should just leave try to kill Itachi before his wound reopens again.

"I'm going out. I'll be coming home late, just…do whatever you want." Sakura said softly, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around to see her standing there her eyes ahead of her and slowly walked towards the elevator.

It had been a few hours since she left Sasuke in her apartment. Standing in front of Ino's house, she gave it a soft knock. It felt like all her energy had left her, and it took her much effort to have walked all the way to Ino's house.

The door opened with a smiling Ino. Her hair platinum blond and unlike usual, her hair was down and she wore her usual ninja outfit.

"Oh well isn't it the wide forehead girl." Ino said teasingly. However, when she became aware of Sakura's state, her eyes soften and widen the door.

"Gomen-ne. Come inside." Ino said gently, wrapped one arm around Sakura's shoulder and helped her get inside. She had a feeling the girl could barely walk by herself.

Ino looked worriedly at the blank expression on Sakura's face. The girl is trying to keep her feelings inside again she thought sadly.

"Ne, Sakura. You don't have to be strong for me. Cry all you want. You don't have to tell me what happened either." Ino told Sakura kindly.

Footsteps were heard entering the living room and Ino looked up to see Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes went to Sakura who didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Shikamaru, maybe you should leave. Sakura doesn't seem well…" Ino said. Shikamaru had come over to discuss about a mission they had together and they ended up having dinner together and talking about random subjects. Even though Ino had talked most of the time, it was still a very pleasant evening. When she had saw Sakura earlier, she was about to burst out saying how she might consider Shikamaru as a potential boyfriend but when she saw Sakura's state…

Ino was about to bid Shikamaru goodbye when Sakura spoke.

"Ie, Ino. I shouldn't have disturbed your evening." Sakura looked up with a regretful look at Ino. Then after awhile, she smiled weakly. "Yes, I shouldn't have disturbed your evening with Shikamaru…"

Ino smiled. Even now when she was stressed for whatever reason, she was still able to tease Ino nonetheless. Shikamaru just let out a low exhale.

"You want me to leave or stay? You women never make up your minds….how troublesome." The two girls widened their smile at Shikamaru. Even with his 'troublesome' comment, something about it lightened the atmosphere.

So the three sat down and Sakura told them everything. It included the Sasuke problem and how she had slapped Naruto and regretted it. There were other things too but most of it was murmured and none of them could understand it. During the whole time, Ino and Shikamaru gave each other worried looks but Sakura was too absorbed in explaining to have noticed anything. When she was done, the room was silent.

Ino suddenly stood up. "This is a time for celebration."

"Eh?" asked Sakura and Shikamaru in unison.

"To celebrate Sakura's strength and love!" Ino replied lamely with force enthusiasm.

The two sweat dropped. Sakura hugged Ino.

Letting out small and single laugh, she said, "Ino, I can always count on you for lame jokes. Arigato."

Ino slapped Sakura's back. "Yoshe! Lets do this! Shikamaru, call Chouji!"

Needless to say that as soon as Chouji came with his food and alcohol, they all drank and soon Sakura forgot all about her worries. The rest of the night was spent in just yelling random things to each other and laughing at the end with pure passion.

Ino who was merely pretending to be drunk, laughed as hysterically as possible. Sakura was wobbling back and forth now and Ino had to support her with an arm. Shikamaru who had not drank or eaten anything was standing at the corner of the room, his back leaning against the wall. Chouji, happy to be able to eat so much, _did_ drink and now he was burping and talking to Shikamaru about his new favorite food.

"Ne, Ino! Don't I look like a chimpanzee when I do this?" Sakura asked with a high pitched voice, crouching down with both of her arms curved at her sides.

"Hai hai!!" Ino replied with fake happiness_. I didn't want to use this method, alcohol is bad for you. But I think it's the only way this time_.


	6. chapter 6

It was pitch dark and the air around her was cold and dry. Her face felt chapped and coarse against the night air. Sakura had insisted that she could walk home alone even with Ino scolding at her. Now she regretted it because she could barely walk in a straight line. Ino was very stubborn about it but Sakura had told her she should spend time with Shikamaru. Ino had blushed and slowly gave in.

"I shouldn't worry everyone so much. They should have a good time…" Sakura murmured. She walked unsteadily out of the elevator and the air was now thick and heavy inside the apartment building. She reached the doorknob and swung it.

Burping loudly she dragged herself into her apartment and kicked the door to close it. Sakura fell onto the carpeted floor and didn't bother to get back up. Her head was beginning to throb and her limbs were too heavy to lift them. Too dazed and drunk to have heard the entrance of Sasuke, she was surprised to see him in front of her.

"I don't want him to see me like this…" Sakura thought but ended up saying it aloud.

Sasuke ignored it and said coldly, "You're drunk."

Sakura felt a sudden sickness envelope at her chest. With a hand she cupped her mouth and tried to get up quickly to head for the bathroom. Sasuke, understanding the gesture, helped her reluctantly by putting one of her arms around his shoulder. However, Sakura couldn't hold it in and regurgitated on his chest.

Sasuke groaned in disgust, let go of her so that she fell down and immediately went to the bathroom to take off his shirt. The putrid smell hung in the bathroom even after he took a shower. Sasuke went to the living room where he saw Sakura, still on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Kuso…" he cursed under his breath. Sasuke grudgingly swung her over his shoulders, and plopped her on bed. Sakura moaned and pressed her head against the pillow.

Sasuke no longer had a shirt on, it was the only one he had. He had washed it excessively to make sure he got the stuff off and had hung it on one of the bathroom stands. He would have to wait until morning for the shirt to dry. He examined his wound to find that it was slowly reopening. Sasuke was used to the pain by now and he was annoyed at the wound's characteristic. Why was it that it kept reopening so easily? Did he really have to stick to this drunken bitch for her help? Couldn't he get another healer? Of course he knew no other medical ninja could help him except for Tsunade. It required a huge amount of healing chakra and the proper medicine that only high leveled medical ninjas could obtain. How inconvenient, out of all the medical ninjas out there, it had to be Sakura.

Sasuke felt a jab of pain in his arm. He observed the wound more closely this time, and found that it was bleeding greatly. He glanced at Sakura who was unconscious with her mouth pressed tightly in a straight line. It was clear that she was getting the after effects of drinking. He took a bandage roll out of his pocket; something Sakura had given him for emergency purposes. He tried unknotting the old bandage but the pain was making it hard to concentrate properly.

If he didn't heal this wound soon- but the thought was cut off instantly when he felt another jab of pain. Why the hell was it reopening? Its supposed to only reopen at the end of the month… isn't that what Sakura told him?

"Ah!" Sasuke let out a howl of pain and fell down on his knees. He gritted his teeth and tried to subside the pain by absorbing chakra on his good hand. However, the pain was too great to concentrate the chakra.

"Kuso…" He couldn't heal himself. He cursed for not being able to depend on himself for aid. When had he become so dependent?

It was morning when Sakura woke up and felt the stinging pain of headache. She gave a low moan and slowly got up, using her two hands for support. She looked around to see her room. It was bright from the morning sun that shone through her small window. It was entirely different from the night before when Sasuke helped her on to the bed.

"Sasuke…" Sakura remembered.

Sakura got up to find Sasuke and thank him for helping her. Although she was drunk and almost unable to control her movements last night, she knew that he was the one who placed her on to her bed. It was rather rough if she remembered correctly, but it was a good enough gesture, especially coming from Sasuke.

Reaching the living room she saw Sasuke, lying down on the couch, his back exposed. Is he asleep? Sakura thought curiously. His face was buried deeply into the couch, making it impossible for her to tell if he was conscious or not.

As she approached, Sasuke stirred. So his senses were still functioning.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly.

No reply.

"If you want to sleep, you can sleep on the bed. I have several things to do today so you might as well claim the bed." Sakura continued on.

Still there was no reply. Sakura decided to approach a bit more but as she did, his left arm shot up to stop her.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice hoarse with hidden pain.

"You sure?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. She knew that even if Sasuke was hurt in anyway, he would never openly admit it. Sakura had decided to ask anyway.

"Aa." This time the response seemed to take much effort to sound calm. Sakura's eyes suddenly noticed red stain slowly forming on the side of her couch. Alarmed, Sakura immediately kneeled down and supported Sasuke up. He had not refused this time and she was glad. She saw that he had hid his arm so that his good arm was on the outside. His right arm was bleeding enormously, the new bright red blood overlapping the darker and dried stains.

"It bleeded last night?" Sakura asked, still alarmed. Why had he not tell her? Sakura stood up to get some medicine to apply but then paused. There was a problem. She had run out of medical supplies.


	7. chapter 7

Two anonymous figures appeared before him. Their heads lowered and positioned to show great respect to the one sitting before them.

"What is it?" The man with straight silky black hair asked impatiently. He was busy admiring the forest outside his window. There were a few berry bushes that were tainted yellow. It created beautiful scenery. The sickening yellow. He absolutely adored it.

"Sasuke is reported to be brought into Kanoha village by a medical jounin, possibily named Haruno Sakura. He had entered the village voluntarily… we are afraid..

"Oh?" Orochimaru now glanced at the two sound-nin in front of him.

"Shinpainai. He has not returned to them with loyalty…." Orochimaru nodded to himself. With a sadistic grin, he opened his mouth to reveal his snake-like tongue and soon it turned into the magnificent sword he had used against the 4th Hokage not long ago. With the tip of the sword he lifted one of the man's chin upwards and stared intently at his fellow follower.

"I have a new assignment for you. Kill all the possible jounins of Konoha."

"Hai." Came the obedient answer. The two ninjas were about to stand up to leave and complete their new task when Orochimaru stopped them with his sword.

"Attack them only on their missions. Do not go within the village." The ninjas nodded and left with an instant vanish.

Kabuto walked into the room from the shadow.

"Orochimaru-sama… the ninjas you've selected are improving greatly, due to your excellent teaching."

Orochimaru looked at the boy in front of him with irritation.

"Don't flatter me. It makes me sick. Anyways, I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it."

"Hai."

"Sasuke… he?"

"Hai, the wound Kimimaru placed on him was great. He should be coming back to you soon to ask for a remedy. His left arm's bone is constantly growing spikes vertically, reopening the wound on the skin."

"Good. What about..?"

"We've had no sign for Kimimaru. He probably is busy trying to chase after your container."

"Has the men be able to release it yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"You have yet to decide, Orochimaru-sama. I believe the men are ready."

* * *

"This is all I have at the moment." Sakura said urgently giving him a temporary herb to eat to recover his lost of blood.

"Next time, don't hide it from me. After all, you're only staying with me to get me to heal you right?" Sakura asked, trying not be pained by the reality of it. Sasuke didn't answer.

He quietly sat there with his arm on her lap while she bandaged it once more. The routine was tiresome. Sakura had to do some research on his wound. It was becoming too obscure. Sakura rose from her seat.

"I've run out of supply. I'm going to go get it, please try not to be too active."

Sasuke ignored her and laid himself onto the couch once more to shut his eyes. _He's in great pain. He's hiding his pain. He's way too proud._ Sakura thought.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she jolted towards the medical center located near the hospital. She had tried to be calm in front of Sasuke but the fact was if she didn't apply his wound soon, he'd die.

Dodging people as fast as she could, she reached the center and found herself breathing incredibly hard. She felt her heart beat against her chest wildly and her limbs were already sore. _I'm so out of shape…_Sakura thought.

Sakura showed her ID to the nurses and they let her enter. She was glad none of them recognized her. _If they did and they told Tsunade…._

Sakura hurried towards the emergency isle where she took as much of the bottles and supplies as she could in her bag. As fast as she left, she arrived back to her apartment. Sakura opened the door and gasp as she saw Sasuke on the floor unconscious. From his position, she predicted that he was trying to reach for the door.

"Baka!" She murmured angrily under her breath. She lifted him up and heard him groan. With all the energy she had, she carried him to her bedroom and placed him on her bed. There she cleaned his wound, applied the antibiotic powder, and gently applied the healing liquid she had just taken from the Medical Center. When she was done, she wrapped it yet again with fresh bandages. She raised the end to her teeth to cut it and tucked it neatly.

Dead tired, she fell back against the bed and laid back so that her face and Sasuke were right next to each other. She observed Sasuke who seemed to be unconscious due to the pain of his wound. His face was handsome as usual. His aristocratic face, framed with his usual raven black bangs. It drew her attention so much that soon she found herself inches away from his face. _So close_… she thought. How _I've longed for his affection. Even so, I just want his acknowledgement. He need not love me. Just accept me, consider me as one of his equals…and not see right through me._ She breathed softly against his face, feeling her face heat up. Her body, already tired, grew weaker. His lips were so close… so close to her. If only she could just…

Sasuke's eyes jerked open and he sat up straight quickly. In doing so, he lifted his face upwards so that their lips met. Shocked, Sakura drew away. Sasuke touched his lips with one of his fingers and looked at her accusingly.

"What were you doing?" His voice was distinct and calm yet extremely dangerous sounding.

"Watashi wa…" Sakura felt fear grip her tightly and she was unable to move. _Speak!_ Her inner self ordered.

His eyes narrowed impatiently. "I asked you what you were doing." He repeated, this time his voice shaking just a bit.

Sakura stood up shakily. "I'm going to go take a shower…" She turned but just when she did, his strong hand shot out and gripped her hard causing her to almost fall back.

"Answer me." He ordered.

Without looking back at him, Sakura said, "I've been out all day. I need my shower." The tears were back, those damn salty tears. It hurt to hold back the tears, for she just wish it could flow freely. However, something in her did not want Sasuke to see it.

His grip tightened and he spun her around so that now she faced him.

"Sakura…" his voice was now tired and weary as he looked at her teary face. It bothered him when he saw her cry. He didn't like it. He was tired of her always crying.

"Just answer me." This time his voice lowered to a softer tone, surprising Sakura.

"I…"She hesitated. She couldn't hold it anymore. Sakura leaned slowly over so that her face was touching Sasuke's. Sasuke stayed silent which cause Sakura to be nervous. Sakura took the chance and pressed her lips against his, softly, gently kissing him. Her face heated up quickly and she felt her body swell up in a painful ache. Why did she felt so much sadness?

The tears that had slide slowly on her cheeks before came flooding out of her eyes now. Her body shook violently and her kisses became moist against his lips. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. Any moment now he would push her away, hurt her and curse at her. When he didn't, she pulled away and looked at him questioningly. He just stared at her blankly, his face remained impassive as always.

"That… was what I wanted to do." She said between sobs and headed for the bathroom. This time, he didn't stop her.

* * *

Finally the long awaited chapter 7!!! Yay, you guys better love me for reposting this story and actually adding the almost impossible chapter 7! Lol. Ok ok, I'm sorry lol. I promise I won't disappoint you guys anymore! XD well hope you had fun reading the pretty short chapter and please review. -PP 


	8. chapter 8

When Sakura came out, Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill and looking out the window intently. She quietly went to her bed, laid down, and tugged the cotton sheets up to her chin. It was a cold night. The air was dry and her skin felt coarse. The atmosphere was empty and silent, making Sakura feel lonely and uneasy. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that the horrible atmosphere would fade away once she fell asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out softly, still laying on her bed but now her eyes opened.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted the reply.

"You should sleep… its late. You need lots of rest…" She advised.

Sasuke chose to ignore her and continued to sit there, staring out into the starless sky. His mind was filled with tangled thoughts, blurring his senses and making him perplexed. He decided it was best if he went out and took a long walk to calm his nerves. It had been hours since he has been sitting on this sill.

* * *

Kimimaro looked at Konoha skeptically. The village, it always seemed so peaceful, so vulnerable to outsiders he wondered how the village had gain such a high status out of all the other villages. _The damn shinobi crawled into his former home in hope of escaping me. What a fool, I could track him down easily as if he had left me a trail of visible foot prints. He had run to that girl too… that naïve girl that calls herself a jounin._

_How pitiful._

His thoughts were interrupted rudely when he felt an opposing chakra emitting from behind him.

"You need not hide yourself." he said.

The shinobi that came out was young woman with dark pink hair and exquisite features. Her hair was long and hung flawlessly near the sides of her breasts. Her figure was sensual and she wore a tight red top with a white diagonal line at the stomach area. Her short skirt was black and her gorgeous legs were wrapped with a black net and kunais on both sides. Her smile was playful and threatening as she greeted Kimimaro.

"Ah… I forgot dear Kimi-kun hates playing hide and seek." Her voice wassoft and offered pleasure to one's ears.

Kimimaro simply gazed at the village again, ignoring the beautiful yet venomous creature behind him.

The young woman pouted. "Its as if you don't love me anymore."

This time Kimimaro turned around and observed the young woman as if for the first time. She, thinking he was admiring her beauty, smiled with reassurance. He, however, surprised her when he said bluntly, "I never did."

Her smile changed into a frown and her long nails dug into her palms. Even when she showed an angry expression, she looked beautiful. Something the other men would have fallen for. Kimimaro did not care nevertheless.

"Orichimaru-sama calls for you so you better get your ass to him." She spat.

"Aa."

"God damn it, look at me!" The woman raised her hand up to turn his face around when his hand shot up and blocked her. Surprised, she withdrew with widened eyes.

"Don't, touch me." He murmured in a low voice and disappeared into the dark atmosphere.

* * *

Sasuke wandered aimlessly and ended up at the bridge where he, Sakura and Naruto used to wait for Kakashi. That was when he was weak. Now, he was, if possible, equal to his brother. He had encountered his brother several times, but each time he challenged him, his brother declined. It made Sasuke hate him even more, having his brother under estimate him. 

Sasuke tensed when he felt a familiar presence. Without bothering to turn around, he threw a kunai at a nearby shadow.The shadowdodged it easily and stepped out into the moonlight.

"Orochimaru-sama is in need for you." Kimimaro said, revealing himself.

"I have no need of him." Sasuke grumbled.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Kimimaro's face turned solemn. Without a warning, he lunged at Sasuke, the bones shooting out immediately on his arms as he aimed for Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke vanished instantly and reappeared in the air, ready to perform his fire jutsu.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** his voice bellowed as the wild flames of fury surrounded the sound nin.

The sound nin, who remained barely touched, closed his eyes patiently and a single bone came out of his right shoulder. He took it easily out of his body and once his fingers touched the bone, it sharpened instantly and solidified itself.

Kimimaro murmured a soft encantation while the bone in his hand turned into different shapes rapidly. Sasuke tensed while he watched from a tree branch. His breathing had increased terribly because of his severe wound on the arm. One that had been given to him by the same man that was now below him.

"Cursed Hollow Radius." The sound nin penetrated the irregular shaped bone into Sasuke from behind who's eyes widened in surprise and shock. More and more bones from nowhere deepened into his flesh. Sasuke let out a cry of pain and struggled to remove the bones from his body. With the last ounce of strength in his body, the Uchiha withdrew an explosive kunai and attached it onto Kimimaro while pinning the sound nin onto the ground. Kimimaro thrash about violently trying to break free but failed miserably when the kunai exploded on his back. Sasuke struggled backwards and summoned his cursed seal.

The black malevolent marks appeared quickly on his ivory skin, darkening his face.

He switched positions and ended up underneath Kimimaro to pierce savagely into the sound nin's back with a shuriken. Even when he felt his weapon sink into Kimimaro's back, he plunged another kunai into the sound nin without mercy.

"I need more blood…" murmured Sasuke. His good hand began forming the last of his chakra onto to his palm and with a shout, he gave a final blow to Kimimaro into the stomach using his famous chidori.

He sent the ninja flying into the air making his enemy land against an old elk tree.

Their last fight was much longer then this one. Less brutal. This time, because of his condition, he had to fight with the seal, something he hadn't depended on for a long time.

The insane urge to kill suddenly erupted inside of him and he found himself walking towards the fallen ninja and slashed the ninja with his remaining kunais.

He couldn't stop. He found himself yield to his inner demon, to satisfy its craving for blood. His arms thrashed again and again at the dead sound ninja. He was so busy and lost within himself that he did not hear the clattering of footsteps behind him. When he did, he whirled around and automatically pierced the victim with the same kunai he was using to slash Kimimaro.

Sasuke turned his back to the intruder and continued slashing at the sound nin aimlessly, helplessly, hopelessly.

"Matte…", pleaded a voice. Her arms encircled around his tense chest and she hugged him tightly, despite the pain she was feeling from the dull cut he had given her. Sakura bit her lip. In her training, she was used to this sort of wound. This one however, hurted more. It hurted more in her heart.

"This… this isn't you…"

"Let go!" Sasuke screamed and using one arm, he flung her to the side where she collapsed.

Sakura stood up slowly and hugged him again, hoping that what she was doing was worth it. Hoping that he would turn back into his normal state. Hoping that those ugly black marks would fade away forever.

Sasuke was not exhausted and almost lifeless. The previous wounds were getting worse and his vision blurred._More blood..._demanded a voice in his head.

"Please...stop."Her voice so soft and delicate, caressed his swollen soul and he began shaking when he felt her hands soothe his face from the back. Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, still not in fullconciousness. Her trembling hands cupped his sweaty and dirtycheeks while tears flowed down her own.

"Sasuke-kun..." How many tears have she shedded for him? When would it be enough?

The blankness in Sasuke's eyes disappeared andfor awhile he stared at the bleeding Sakura, not even aware of his own bleeding.That was when all the events rushed back to him.To bring back the Sasuke she knew, that was what she had wanted.She felt as if this was a child, who was heavily abused so much in his life that he no longer knew right from wrong. And when something threatenshis life,he's forced the sanity out of himself and losesall of thetrue conciousness.

Sakura sobbed happily when she realised he was back to normal and threw herself against him, her arms wrapped around his neck shamelessly. At first Sasuke did not react, but then after awhile, she felt his calloused hands around her body. Sasuke hesitantly brought her even closer to him and murmmured something she could no longer comprehend.

Never in his life had he been so close to death. He could feel the numbness spread throughout his body and the piercing pain where Kimimaro had stabbed him moments ago. But worse, he realized that he had gone completely insane when he had leashed out the cursed seal. He had lost control over his own body. Never before had it grown so bad that he kept killing again and again.

This girl, sobbing onto him. She had risked her life, just so that he could regain his conciousness? With the mere hope that his sanity would return? This was something that would have never occured to him, but she might not be strong physically, but...her heart was. It wasn't something that he had formed on his own, he had remembered that from what Kakashi had told him long ago. At that moment, he felt that she deserved more respect by him, just a little. She was, after all his healer.

* * *

Wahh. I didn't have time to review over this so I might have some awkward mistakes. I just felt bad knowing you guys have waited 2 weeks or so for a new chapter. Man time is so fast.. I've been VERY busy its incredible but anyways hope you like this chapter. I'll fix it asap. which would probably be another 2 weeks. or even more. 


End file.
